The Final Fear
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: Mitsuki has just escaped Yoshikazu, the ghastly apparition wielding a larger than life sledgehammer, who has killed her friends. She takes refuge in a classroom, only to find that another student from her school, Yuuya Kizami, has survived and taken refuge in the same classroom. At first she is beyond thankful to see him, but when Kizami acts strange, she'll wish that she was dead.


(WARNING: If you are under 18 leave NOW! If you are easily offended leave NOW!)

This is my first Corpse Party fanfic, so please be nice to me. I've watched Cry's let's

play of this twice and have watched other Corpse Party media so I have a fair idea of what's going on. This is just my idea of what Mitsuki's final moments were like

when Kizami killed her and how she wounded up in the place of her death. Please read and don't get all up in my face about the content or act like a grammar Nazi. Be

warned, this tale contains both rape and murder and it's rather graphic. With that said, enjoy my fucked up story.

* * *

*pant...pant...pant...* Mitsuki was breathing heavily from running away from everyone. Granted she was a little beat up from taking a fall, but she refused to let that

stop her and she felt she had to find any of her friends that might still be alive. Emi was dead and Fukuroi was most certainly dead as well. Where was Kurosaki or

Kizami? Where was Ohkawa? Kai? Where did everybody go? She regretting pushing those two other kids from the other school away, but she felt it was best since

anyone could be working with that man with the hammer. She ran downstairs from where she was and hid in a classroom in the second half of the school and crawled

into a nearby corner and cried. She was so strong and smart. Why did she feel like giving up now? It's not like her day was going that great anyways. She broke up

with her boyfriend after finding out he had been unfaithful. She couldn't understand why. She had loved him unconditionally. She loved his smile. She loved his bright

personality and diligent attitude. She was always faithful and she never did anything to piss him off. So what happened? She was even planning to give him a "special

gift" for his birthday which just so happened to be today. She could hear the sound of footsteps creaking outside against the old floorboards of the school. She

covered her face since she was afraid of who could've found her. *creek* *creek* The footsteps got louder until they stopped and a door slowly opened. Her head

darted up so she could see who was there. It was Kizami. She had never been so excited to see another living person in her entire life than right now. She ran up to

him and hugged him. "O, thank God. I thought everyone was dead. Don't leave me. I'm so scared." Mitsuki cried. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." he reassured her.

"Where's everyone else?" Mitsuki said looking up at him with forlorned eyes. "Everyone but Kurosaki is dead. He wandered off somewhere. Fukuroi was alive for a little

bit when I found him, but he didn't live much longer. Actually there might be some others still alive." he said looking rather sad. All Mitsuki could do was cry into Kizami's

abs. His solid, firm abs. She had never noticed how well kept he was before now. Her face turned a bright red at this realization. "Mitsuki, you're so beautiful." Kizami

said to a blushing Mitsuki. "Oh...You're just flattering me. I'm nothing special." she smiled looking away. "Don't say that. You look like a goddess." he said leaning in

closer to her. He kissed her and she greatly enjoyed it, but then he shifted a hand up her skirt and fingered around her nether regions and she slightly pushed him

away. "Stop. I'm not ready. I like you...a lot, but I want to find and save our friends first, and then maybe we can..." Mitsuki told him before an enraged Kizami cut her

off. "How dare you! You fucking cum swallowing slut! You want me in you. You want to taste me. Don't deny it, Mitsuki." he said after he slapped her face. This was

very shocking to her. Kizami was usually calm, cool, collected, and fairly nice around the ladies. What happened to him? Sure, he was a little weird in school sometimes

but not like out of the ordinary weird. "What did I say?" she said confused and worried. "I will have you my little angel, whether you like it or not." he said rather

devilishly, panting on her neck. Mitsuki was beyond terrified of what Kizami was going to do to her. Despite her small frame, Mitsuki could pack quite the punch when

the time called for it, and she thought her strength might help her at least bide her enough time to run away from Kizami. She wasn't even able to leave the room till

Kizami grabbed her wrist and pressed her against the wall. He bit her neck so that it would draw blood and moved one hand up her thighs and used the other to keep

her from escaping. "What did I do Kizami? Please tell me!" Mitsuki cried out. "Shush.., my little goddess. I will have my way with you, and you will do as I say. Now, get

on your knees." he commanded her. Mitsuki was a fighter and she refused to give in to Kizami's demands, trying to shove and push him away, but Kizami was

prepared and stood firm like a wall. "I said on your knees, you little slut! Or should I just have my way with you when you're dead? Hmm?" Kizami threatened her

making the cold steel of his father's military knife graze her warm flesh. It was already layered with dried blood. Mitsuki's eyes widened. "What did you do?" "O,

nothing important. I just got rid of those wastes of carbon I call family. They were quite surprised and they screamed and cried like you did, but unlike you, I never liked

them." he said looking down at her. "Now, I want to see what you will do to stay alive. Open your mouth." "No! I won't let you!" she screamed. She got back up and

tried to move forwards, but Kizami stopped her. He used one arm to pin her against the wall and used his other hand to remove his pants. His boxers had stretched

out from his pulsating erection. Mitsuki gulped at how large it was. Did he really want to put that in her? What would it feel like? All these thoughts and more were

racing in her head. "Stroke it." Kizami smiled before he sucked on where he had previously bitten her. Mitsuki was trying in vain to keep her hands clenched but Kizami

managed to open them up and placed it on his dick. She finally did what Kizami told her to do, albeit not because she wanted to, and stroked his growing erection. A

deep growl emitted from the base of Kizami's throat. "Mmmmm...Mitsuki, you dirty little whore. I love it when you do that. Now will you be so kind as to get on your

knees?" Mitsuki unwillingly got down on her knees. "Now, then. Open that pretty little mouth of yours." She thought about resisting, but knew it was a fruitless

endeavor and tearfully, she finally opened her mouth. Kizami wasted no time and shoved his dick in her mouth without hesitation. She wanted to curl up in a ball and

die right there, but she knew that she wouldn't be that lucky. She sucked and sucked and Kizami kept making her feel even worse about herself. "Does the little skank

like cock in her mouth? Maybe she'd like it in other places also?" he grinned down at her. Her screams and cries were muffled by Kizami's length. He thrusted in her

mouth which made her gag repeatedly. "Ohh...you're so wonderful." he moaned as he pulled himself out. Mitsuki was finally happy that she could close her mouth

again. "Not so fast, Mitsuki. I need you to open it again." "Please, no more." she said lamentfully. "Are you kidding? I've wanted to do this to you for years, and now I

finally get the chance. There is no way I'll stop." he laughed. She quivered her lips, but opened them when Kizami forced them open with his hand. He started to

pleasure himself as he saw his fellow classmate crying below him. His senses were driving him mad and he threw his head back as his arousal kept bubbling up inside

of him. Mitsuki was praying to herself this was all some bad nightmare, and that she would wake up in her warm bed in her house. She noticed Kizami was

masturbating harder and harder. "Aghhh...Catch it." he told her as he finally came. She wiped the sticky goo from her face and spat out the rest. "Young ladies like

yourself shouldn't spit." Kizami hummed. He turned his head for one second and Mitsuki was gone. She looked for any place she could think of to hide. She decided to

hide in the boys bathroom since that was the least expected hiding place she could think of. She huddled in fear in the last stall. "What do I do? I can't trust anyone.

Well, I can't say that about Kurosaki. He's trustworthy, but I don't know where he could be. I can't send him a text or anything cause there's no service." She could

hear Kizami calling out for her and with every step he took she felt her breathing becoming more shallow. His steps stopped suddenly and walked further away from

her hiding place. She knew he must be waiting in one spot so she decided to remain hidden. She turned her head to her side and saw a ghost missing half her head.

She was paralyzed with fear, yet she didn't want the ghost girl to kill her either. Mitsuki followed her flight response and made a mad dash out the bathroom. She ran

and never looked back. Then she felt her face suddenly slam against the floor as she tripped on a foot. "My, my, Mitsuki. You're quite the troublesome little minx aren't

you? No matter. I want to finish what I started." the all too familiar voice said. Mitsuki saw his pupils dilate from excitement and him walk to her very slowly. "Please,

Kizami. Stop this. I won't tell anyone. I'll do whatever you want. Just please stop raping me. It hurts." she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't think that

a rapist would ever listen to their victim's words, but she had to try. Kizami's stare deepened as he crept closer to her. He wasn't listening to her pleas and made a

slight nick on her face from his knife as he swung swiftly. Mitsuki tried to get back up and run, but Kizami pulled her down and dragged her by the ankles to the

classroom she was hiding in. She screamed, kicked, and cried bloody murder all while Kizami was growing aroused from her ear splitting screams. He pulled her to the

ground and pinned her down with his legs while he ripped off her clothes. He was hypnotized by her beautiful, bouncing breasts and Mitsuki was trying to hide her face

in shame. No one had ever seen her this way before, not even her ex. Kizami was grinding himself against her all while fondling her breasts. She wriggled underneath

him but Kizami was maintaining his ground and kissed her where the cut was. Mitsuki spat in his face when he had withdrawn from his kiss. "Go fuck yourself! You think

you're so tough, don't you? Raping me probably makes you feel more like a man, doesn't it? You're a coward, scumbag, piece of shit!" Kizami gritted his teeth and

glared down at her. He stabbed her in the stomach for talking to him like that. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you fucking cunt! You will submit to me!" Kizami

screamed at her. Mitsuki cried in agony as the blade remained in her stomach. Kizami grew excited watching the blood pool out of her mouth and the horrified look on

her face, and took off all his clothes and all of her clothes. He eagerly positioned his erection in front of her entrance while Mitsuki was hiccuping from all her crying. He

ignored all of her cries and pleas and thrust himself into her and smiled. "Hmmm...you're so tight. I think I can fix that." Mitsuki was in so much pain, so much more than

she could have ever thought of. "Kizami, please stop. I'm begging you. If you stop I won't tell." she vowed. Kizami seemed to ignore her, and kept fucking the shit out

of her. "Mitsuki, guess who killed Fukuroi, Ohkawa and Kai? Guess who?" Kizami groaned. Her eyes darted up into his demon like eyes. "You! It was you?" she cried.

"Scream it. Scream the killer's name! Let the entire school know. Let me know!" "KIZAMI!" Mitsuki yelled from the bottom of her lungs. "See, that wasn't so hard now

was it?" he grinned. She felt him steal her virginity and yelped in pain as she felt more blood rush out of her body. "Aghk...Mitsuki...fuck...aghh..you're so amazing. So

innocent." he purred. He quickly pulled out of her and grabbed her breasts and forced his dick in between them. "C'mon now. You know the drill. Open your mouth." he

grinned. She followed the routine and then felt a sharp pain in her back. Once. Twice. Three times. He had stabbed her in the back, quite literally, before she actually

sucked on him. Kizami moaned as her pain was escalating and while he thrust into her cleavage and mouth. He just adored the warm sensation engulfing his cock and

the pain and fear he instilled into her face and mind. "O, Mitsuki...ohhh...baby...ahhhh...I'm gonna cum. Don't stop." he moaned into her little ears. Despite what he had

told her, she did stop. "Fine. Have it your way, Mitsuki. I hope it was worth it." Kizami remarked all snide like as he yanked himself out and put himself back into her

bloody vagina. She scrunched her face as he thrusted deeper and harder into her. "Now I'm definitely going to cum. Scream with me, Mitsuki. SCREAM!" he shouted at

her. As soon as she felt his semen splash into her, Mitsuki let out the biggest scream of her life. It was a long scream too, and then it slowly faded out. Mitsuki had

finally died from all the blood loss. Kizami was triumphant and he quickly pulled himself out of her. He dressed her quickly before the rigor mortis sank in to avoid any

suspicions. He looked victoriously down at her corpse which still had the face of pain and terror carved into it. He dressed himself and walked away, still feeling

gratified and victorious.

* * *

Morishige was still searching for his best friend Mayu. He had searched the entire main building and decided to give the secondary one a shot. He found no trace of

Mayu on the first floor of the west hall, and like any sensible person he walked up to the second floor. He walked past one room that seemed to have a very potent

odor wafting from it. He walked in the classroom and saw a bloody mess. There lay the fresh corpse of a young girl about his age lying in the middle of the room. He

walked up towards the body and looked at her name tag. "Byakudan Senior High School: Class 2-4 Mitsuki Yamamoto Cause of death: Excessive blood loss from stab

wounds in the back and the rest of the body." Morishige's eyes widened and he backed up to take a picture of the body. "Beautiful. Despite what you endured, Mitsuki,

your death is beautiful."


End file.
